Who?
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Sasuke mendapat tugas yang baru apakah kali ini Sasuke akan melakukannya dengan baik? /bad sumarry/Chapter 2 update/Not Yaoi content/M for gore not lime or lemon/mind to RnR?/Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Who© Takamura Uru**

**Rate ** : M for gore not lime or lemon ==b

**Genre** : Suspence/ Mystery

**Warning** : alur berantakan, typo(s), gaje, membuat serangan jantung(?), dll :P

**Request from** : shizuko-san—ne~ sumimasen kalau aneh atau gak nyambung yah m(_)m

* * *

** [chapter 1]**

**Who?**

Di suatu kota bernama Konohagakure ada sebuah kasus yang belum terpecahkan sampai sekarang, yaitu dimana setiap orang yang melewati jalan Moryouge pasti akan kembali dengan tidak utuh lagi atau bisa dibilang sudah menjadi mayat hasil mutilasi dan satu hal yaitu organ-organnya sudah hilang_ -hampir_-semuanya.

Di pagi yang cerah seorang pemuda tengah memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke seorang pemuda keturunan Uchiha yang berumur 19 tahun. Pagi ini adalah hari sabtu yaitu, hari dimana hampir semua orang beristirahat dari kesibukan sehari-hari. Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke, dia mendapatkan jadwal mata pelajaran kuliah tentang _Ilmu Antropologi Forensik_ yang mempelajari tentang mayat manusia di _University of Crime Konohagakure_ tempat nya kuliah. Kali ini dia agak terlambat 10 menit setelah dosen masuk kelas, tetapi karena dia adalah mahasiswa yang cukup berprestasi dia dimaafkan untuk saat ini.

Pelajaran mengenai _antropologi forensik_ adalah pelajaran yang cukup sulit disini karena, mahasiswa dituntut agar bisa mengidentifikasi mayat yang sudah terpotong-potong atau yang sudah menjadi kerangka. Saat dosen menjelaskan biasanya para mahasiswa kurang begitu memperhatikan karena dosen untuk mata kuliah kali ini adalah Sarutobi-sensei yang termasuk dosen yang membosankan. Tapi seperti biasa hanya Sasuke yang memperhatikan dengan tampang datarnya.

"_Antropolog forensik_ juga dapat melihat ciri-ciri individu yang khas, pada gigi misalnya ditemukannya Enamel Hypoplasia berupa yang ditemukan pada gigi depan, ciri-ciri ini dapat mengindikasikan individu tersebut mengalami gangguan pertumbuhan sejak kecil. Nah jika dikaitkan dengan fenomena imigran gelap ini, dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa kehidupan imigran ini dalam mencari kebebasan dalam hidupnya sangat sulit, dan itu mengakibatkan asupan gizi yang kurang. Pada tengkorak juga sering ditemukannya porotic, porotic berbentuk lubang-lubang kecil pada tempurung tengkorak dan sering juga ditemukan pada lubang mata. Ciri-ciri ini mengindikasikan bahwa individu tersbut pernah sakit semasa hidupnya, semisal penyakit anemia..." ujar Sarurobi-sensei panjang lebar.

"Hh..membosankan, apa kau sependapat Akashi? " tanya seorang lelaki berambut hitam jabrik bernama Akamaru Kiba.

"Itu menurutmu tapi bagiku tidak.." sahut Sasuke datar.

Bel tanda mata kuliah selesai, kini waktunya dia untuk beristirahat sebelum dia melanjutkan ke mata kuliah selanjutnya yaitu _Sandi_. Pelajaran ini adalah mata pelajaran yang kurang disukai oleh Sasuke, karena dia tidak terlalu suka yang berbau pemikiran dan logika padahal dia sendiri mampu untuk melakukannya. Disini Sasuke hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa, namun memiliki prestasi yang cukup memuaskan dan dia tidak diragukan lagi akan dimasukkan langsung ke divisi penyelidikan kasus luar biasa setelah dia lulus 3 bulan lagi.

Waktu mata kuliah Sandi tinggal 15 menit lagi, namun Sasuke tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia kini berada di sebuah tempat yang jarang didatangi orang-orang di kampus itu, yah dimana lagi kalau bukan perpustakaan lama. Disini dia bisa sepuasnya beristirahat dan membaca. Tetapi sesuatu yang tidak diduga tiba-tiba muncul yaitu sesosok manusia yang memakai jubah hitam dan topeng hitam bergaris putih.

"Siapa kau huh?" tanya Sasuke yang dengan sigap langsung berdiri dari posisi duduk nya semula.

Sosok misterius itu mengibaskan jubahnya kebelakang, "haha aku? Aku adalah bayangan yang akan selalu mengikutimu.." ucap sosok misterius itu.

Sasuke yang curiga dengan sosok didepan nya mulai berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, "huh? Maksudmu?".

Sosok itu tertawa, "hahaha lihat saja nanti..akan kubuat kau menjadi incaran..hahaha".

Dengan cepat sosok misterius itu menghilang di sertai asap yang bisa dibilang adalah bom asap yang bisa membuat seseorang berhalusinasi. Sasuke yang tau tentang seluk beluk jenis cara pelarian musuh mengetahui ini jadi, dia menutup hidung nya dengan telapak tangannya agar asap yang bisa membuat orang berhalusinasi itu tidak terhirup sayang menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan tangan masih belum cukup. Karena perlahan-lahan asap itu mulai mempengaruhi Sasuke. Dengan kemampuan yang masih ada, secepat mungkin dia berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

XXX

Dirumah,

"Cih gara-gara orang misterius itu aku sampai harus berlari-lari menuju kantin untuk membeli susu agar dapat menetralisir asap yang terhirup..seperti orang bodoh saja aku dimata teman-temanku saat aku berlari-lari tidak jelas seperti itu..hh.." saat ini Sasuke sedang duduk santai di sofa depan tv apartemen nya. Sambil menghela nafas berat, dia masih memikirkan tentang kejadian yang baru tadi siang dia alami. Dia masih menelaah kata-kata yang diucapkan seseorang misterius itu kini. Ada perasaan janggal saat di mengingat kembali sutau kalimat yaitu _'akan kubuat kau menjadi incaran'_. Menurutnya apakah mungkin jika saat ini di akan masuk kedalam masalah besar? Memang bisa jadi kini Sasuke akan dihadapkan oleh sesuatu yang tak akan pernah ia duga.

Lamunan nya tentang seseorang misterius itu buyar saat ada suara ketukan pintu dari arah pintu belakang.

"Hn? Siapa sih yang iseng mengetuk pintu belakang? Padahal kan ada pintu depan.." gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Dengan langkah malasnya Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju ke pintu belakang. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke saat dia membuka pintu, sesosok misterius itulah yang muncul dihadapannya saat ini. Dia sungguh tidak mengira akan menemui lagi orang misterius ini.

"Haha sekarang akan kutagih janji yang kuucapkan kemarin.." ujar Sosok misterius itu sambil membenarkan posisi topeng yang menutupi wajahnya.

"cih sebenarnya apa mau mu huh?!" bentak Sasuke dengan ketus.

"mau ku? hum membuatmu jadi seperti diriku.." lalu sosok misterius itu membuka topengnya.

Dan dalam sekejap Sasuke merasa linglung, dia yang tidak hati-hati terkena hipnotis dari sesosok misterius tersebut. Tubuh Sasuke yang akan rubuh langsung ditahan oleh sesosok misterius itu, lalu membawanya kesebuah tempat.

XXX

Sasuke tersadar dan kaget karena dia sekarang ini sedang berada disebuah tempat seperti gudang dan hanya di beri penerangan yang kurang ,"Dimana ini?! akh sial aku terkena hipnotis si misterius itu..!" gerutu Sasuke. Lalu, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang berjubah hitam yang berbentuk siluet didepan pintu gudang. Yang dapat Sasuke tebak bahwa siluet itu adalah milik sosok misterius itu. "Hei kau! Keluar sekarang ! maksudmu apa mengurungku disini huh?" sergah Sasuke sambil berteriak yang tertuju pada siluet tersebut.

"Hn kan sudah aku bilang aku akan membuatmu menjadi seperti diriku."  
"Apa?! Kau sudah gila ya?!"

"Hahaha aku bukan hanya gila tapi adalah seorang psikopat,"

"Kau...kau sudah tidak waras !"

Kemudian sesosok misterius itu muncul dari kegelapan dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke ditahan. Sekarang dia telah berdiri tepat didepan Sasuke. Saat ini dia masih menggunakan jubah hitam seperti sebelumnya tetapi, ada yang berbeda. Dia tidak menggunakan topeng seperti sebelumnya, melainkan menunjukkan wajah sebenarnya.

Sesosok misterius itu ternyata adalah seorang pemuda yang mempunyai perawakan tinggi, putih pucat, dan tampan. Namun ada satu yang membuat aura yang keluar dari sosok itu menjadi gelap, yaitu matanya yang hitam kelam seperti onix dan tajam tapi memiliki pandangan kosong.

"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang bersamamu _'Sasuke'_ " kata seseorang misterius itu sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Hei! Dari mana kau tahu namaku huh?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang mulai agak kesal.

"hoho jadi kau penasaran ya? suatu saat kau juga akan tahu Sasuke. Dan huum..aku ingin membuat sebuah perjanjian denganmu.."

"perjanjian apa huh?!"

"kau harus jadi salah satu bagian dari aksi ku.." setelah sesosok misterius itu mengatakan kata ini pandangan nya yang tadinya kosong berubah menjadi mengejek dengan seringai yang muncul dari bibirnya.

"Apa?! Hei aku tak sebodoh yang kau kira dan akan menerimanya dengan begitu mudah karena ketakutan" jawab Sasuke dengan nada marah.

"Hm jadi kau tak mau ya? kalau begitu seorang yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto hanya akan menjadi kenangan bagi dirimu besok hahahaha..." tawa pemuda misterius itu.

"Jangan..Jangan sampai kau sentuh mereka sedikit pun!" bentak Sasuke yang marah dengan perkataan pemuda misterius itu barusan.

"Kau bisa apa huh dengan tangan dan kaki terikat seperti itu hahahaha.."

_'Sial aku terjebak dalam pilihan yang sulit...' _kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ayolah kita bersenang-senang bersama dengan mengadakan pesta darah hahahaha.."

"Dasar psycho!"

"Aku sudah bosan dengan kasus yang monoton seperti di berita-berita yang 'Seseorang tewas dengan mengenaskan tanpa sebab' hah.. aku ingin membuatnya menjadi menarik dengan mengajakmu dalam pesta ini hahaha"

"Ha?! Jadi selama ini yang menyebabkan begitu banyak orang mati itu adalah dirimu?! Apa alasan mu!"

"Aku? Hm uang dan pastinya kepuasan akan membunuh, satu hal aku memilihmu karena kau itu menarik dan spesial Sasuke jadi berbanggalah.."

"Cih, bangga?! Apa aku tidak bisa lepas darimu huh?!"

"Sekali terperangkap, maka jiwamu sudah ada ditanganku.."

"Sial aku tak bisa lari lagi.." gerutu Sasuke yang menyangkan kemampuan nya yang tidak bisa lolos dari pemuda misterius itu.

"Jadi mulai besok kau akan memulainya kawan dan tenang saja kau akan mendapatkan bayarannya.."

"Jangan panggil aku kawan ! aku bukan temanmu !"

* * *

**~Omake~**

_"Tugas pertamamu hanya memberi luka sayatan terhadap korban dibagian lengan dan ingat harus panjang dan dalam.."_

_"Hn.." _

_"Aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu memakai pisau"_

_"Baiklah.."_

_"Satu hal panggil aku Sai.."_

* * *

_._

_._

yeahhh fict Taka yang baru sudah jadi XDD kali ini Taka datang dengan fict yang berbau suspence XDD  
hehe Taka baru untuk buat fict yang berbau suspence jadi yah mungkin kurang keren gitu sadis nya #jduakk

oh ya di chapter 1 ini Taka masih belum buat yang ada sadis2 nya mungkin nanti di chapter 2 yah XDD  
umm disini tempat2 nya semua fiksi yaa~~ jadi jangan tanya itu ada dimana XDa  
tapi untuk pelajaran yang Antropolog forensik itu memang ada XDd  
oh ya yang divisi kasus luar biasa itu.. Taka ngasal berat XDDD jadi harap maklum kalau aneh namanya XDD  
umm akhir kata, review yaa~ jangan jadi pembaca gelap X3 Taka masih butuh bantuan untuk di koreksi2 lagi kesalahan2 dalam fict ini dan kalau mau flame boleh asalkan jangan pakai kata2 kasar yaa~ ^^ dan sekali lagi...

.

.

.

.

Review please :D

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Who© Takamura Uru

Rate : M for gore not lime or lemon ==b

Genre : Suspence/ tragedy

Warning : alur berantakan, typo(s), gaje, membuat serangan jantung(?), dll :P

Request from : shizuko-san—ne~ sumimasen kalau aneh atau gak nyambung yah m(_)m

* * *

** [chapter 2]**

Hari ini seperti biasa kehidupan yang dijalani oleh Sasuke, tidak ada yang berubah. Tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda, malam ini dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang diluar kebiasaannya.

XXX

_"Kau sudah siap?"_

_"Untuk apa kau bertanya bodoh"_

_"Huh? Terserahlah..."_

XXX

Jalan Moryouge,

_'Kuso!Kenapa aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaan kotor ini'_ Sasuke mengumpat dalam hatinya.

_'ck akhirnya ada korban juga...'_

"Hei.." ucap Saske dari balik kegelapan.

"Si-siapa itu?!" tanya seorang pemuda berambut bob dan beralis tebal.

"Hn.." Sasuke keluar dari persembunyian nya. Dan ternyata korbannya kali ini adalah seorang siswa SMU.

"Kau siapa?! Jangan tatap aku seperti itu!" ujar pemuda itu ketakutan saat dia menatap mata merah Sasuke yang tajam.

" Sudahlah aku tak mau berlama-lama lebih baik serahkan dirimu sekarang kepadaku.." ucap Sasuke malas sambil memutar bola matanya.

Pemuda itu tersentak kaget, "Tidak! Untuk apa memangnya aku harus menyerahkan diriku huh!" bentak pemuda tersebut.

"Untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang kusayang..." lalu dengan cepat Sasuke menggoreskan pisau ke arah lengan pemuda itu secara panjang dan dalam.

"Akh..kau!" pekik pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya ambruk dan memegangi tangannya yang mulai mengeluarkan liquid merah segar.

"Tugas ku selesai. " ujar Sasuke dingin sambil membuang sarung tangannya ke tong sampah yang ada tepat di depan gang, lalu di berjalan dengan santainya dan menghilang di belokan menuju jalan besar meninggalkan pemuda yang masih terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Apa kabar tuan..." ucap seorang yang bernama Sai yaitu sesosok misterius sebelumnya. Yang sekarang bisa dibilang menjadi atasan bagi Sasuke.

"Si-sia-pa la-gi kau..." jawab pemuda itu terbata karena menahan sakit.

"Aku adalah malaikat kematianmu.."

"Apa!AAAAA..." suara teriakan pemuda itu menggema didalam jalan yang sepi, sayatan yang panjang terlukis di punggung pemuda itu mengeluarkan liquid marah segar yan jauh lebih banyak dan bau anyir yang mulai merebak.

Sayatan-sayatan itu semakin banyak terlukis di tubuh pemuda itu. Membuatnya semakin meringis kesakitan.

"Sekarang bagian utamanya..." ujar Sai dengan nada sarkastik.

Dan dengan sebuah pisau yang sudah ternoda liquid itu, Sai menebas leher pemuda tersebut dengan cepat, membuat sebuah kepala jatuh dengan ekspresi wajah kaget yang terpampang disana.

Seulas seringai muncul di bibir tipisnya, "Menarik..". Kemudian diambilnya sebuah pisau daging besar. Dimulailah bagian utama dari pertunjukkan mengrikan ini.

_Trek_

_Trek_

_Trek_

Suara perpotongan tulang yan beradu dengan mata pisau menggema di dalam jalanan sempit yang sepi itu. Dimulai dari tangan, kaki, dan jari. Dengan pelan tanpa harus tergesa-gesa, dia memotong bagian-bagian itu seperti sebuah kesengan tersendiri baginya. Pandangannya menjadi seperti seorang anak yang dapat permen, sungguh mengerikan.

Dengan satu sayatan penjang dan tidak terlalu dalam sudah membuat kulit perut pemuda itu terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan bagian dalamnya. Karena ini bagian terakhir dari aksinya Sai, maka ia mulai menyiapkan sebuah kotak plastik yang lumayan besar dengan banyak batu es di dalamnya. Lalu dengan perlahan dia masukkan tangannya kedalam perut pemuda itu dan mengambil satu persatu organ, mulai dari hati, jantung, paru-paru, ginjal, pankreas, usus, dan empedu. Kemudian ditaruh menjadi satu disalam kotak plastik tersebut. Tidak lupa bagian mata juga diambil oleh Sai.

Sai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah kotak plastik itu, "Wangi nya sungguh menenangkan..." dengan perlahan dia cium kotak yang berisi organ-oragn manusia tersebut, mungkin agak menjijikkan—ralat sangat menjijikkan. Tapi bagi Sai itu sungguhlah menyenangkan.

XXX

Diapartemen Sasuke,

"Sungguh bodohnya aku, bisa-bisa nya aku terjebak dalam permainan mematikan seperti ini.." gerutu Sasuke sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggiran kasur miliknya.

Kemudian dia rebahkan badannnya dikasur merasakan sebuah sensasi rileks yang cukup membuatnya merasa mengantuk. Namun sebelum matanya terpejam sebuah ketukan di pintu terdengar dari arah depan apertemen miliknya. Dengan mata yang sayu dia perlahan berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukakan nya, sadar dengan siapa yang adatang Sasuke tiba-tiba tidak merasa mengantuk lagi.

"Hai, apa kabar Sasuke.." ucap seorang pria berperawakan tinggi, berambut perak yang menantang gravitasi, sertak tak lupa masker yan menutupi bagian hidun dan mulutnya.

"Ah Inspektur Kakashi.." tutur Sasuke dengan mimik agak kaget.

"Yah, mm boleh aku masuk?"

"Silahkan Tuan, dengan senang hati"

Sasuke mempersilahkan Inspektur Kakshi untuk duduk disofa, sembari dia menyiapkan minuman. Setelah selesai dia mulai ikut duduk disofa yang berhadapan dengan Inspektur Kakashi..

"Jadi ada apa Tuan Kakashi kesini? Ada urusan penting apa?" tutur Sasuke memulai percakapan.

"Hmm tidak perlu basa-basi lagi, aku ingin mengikutkanmu dalam penyelidikan sebuah kasus. Yaitu kasus jalan Moryouge.."

_'Jalan Moryouge?! Gawat...'_ ujar Sasuke dalam hati. "Lalu bagaimana kalau saya menolak?"

"Hei? Tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya Sasuke? Kenapa?" tanya Inspektur Kakashi yang agak bingung dengan penolakan Sasuke barusan.

"Hanya saja saya tidak begitu tertarik dengan kasus kali ini.." ujar Sasuke berbohong _'akh semoga aku bisa lepas dari ini' batin Sasuke._

"Aku tidak percaya.. Kau kan paling suka yang berbau tentang penyelidikan seperti ini?" nada curiga mulai terdengar dari perkataan Inspektur Kakashi.

"Tapi sekali saya bilang tidak ya tidak !" bentak Sasuke yang mulai kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kau mencurigakan Sasuke.. Kulihat kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Tanya Inspektur Kakashi cukup serius kali ini.

**_Deg!_**

"Tidak! Untuk apa saya menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia.." dusta Sasuke menutupi muka khawatirnya.

"Hh tapi aku sangat butuh dirimu Sasuke!"

"..."

"Meskipun kau tak mau, kau akan tetap ikut karena namamu sudah ada dalam daftar penyelidik kasus.." ujar Inspektur Kakashi dengan menyudut kan Sasuke.

"Terserah anda yang pasti saya tidak akan datang jika ada panggilan tugas, dan lebih baik sekarang Inspektur keluar dari rumah saya sekarang juga..!" bentak Sasuke kepada Inspektur Kakashi.

"Kau seperti bukan dirimu Sasuke! Baiklah kalau meman mau mu saya permisi.."jawab Inspektur Kakashi dengan tatapn mata yang memandang Sasuke aneh. Kemudian dia keluar, disusul dengan bunyi pintu yang ditutup dengan keras oleh Akashi.

'Yah aku memang bukan diriku saat ini Inspektur, maaf..' batin Sasuke.

**Inspektur Kakashi POV**

'Ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali setelah aku melihat wajahnya kali ini aku merasa ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dariku. Kalau kuperhatikan setiap aku berkata akan mengajaknya pasti di raut wajahnya muncul seperti kekhawatiran. Mm..apa mungkin dia? Ahh tidak kurasa bukan dia...'batin ku sambil pergi meninggalkan apartemen nya.

**Normal POV**

Hampir saja pekerjaan Sasuke sekarang akan diketahui oleh Inspektur Kakashi kalau saja dia tidak menolak pekerjaan itu. Memang dia akui, dia sangat suka dengan jenis kasus seperti jalan Moryouge, sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini lain, karena dia sudah menjadi seorang yang terjebak dalam misteri jalan Moryouge itu sendiri.

"Hampir ketahuan ya?" ujar sebuah suara dari arah pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Ha?! Kapan kau datang kesini?" tanya Sasuke yang cukup kaget dikarenakan Sai muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku? Hmm sejak tadi..."

"Untuk apa kau kesini?!"

"Hei, apa kau tidak ingin menyuruh seorang tamu mu untuk duduk huh?"

"Terserah.."

Sebuah seriangai muncul dari bibir Sai. Lalu dia duduk di sebuah sofa kecil. Dengan santai nya dia mengangkat kakinya bersandar diatas meja. 'tidak sopan' batin Sasuke yang mulai mendudukkan kembali dirinya di sebuah sofa panjang dekat sofa yang diduduki Sai tadi.

"Ah ya aku kesini untuk menyampaikan tugas selanjutnya.."

"..."

"Jadi disini aku ingin melihat kau...memotong satu-persatu bagian tubuh korban. Hn apa kau sanggup?"

"Aku harus sanggup karena itu tuntutan"

"Haha bagus kalau begitu, hmm ternyata apartemen mu lumayan juga ya. tapi kurasa agak beresiko untuk mu.." ujar Sai sambil memparhatikan sekitar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah mungkin sebentar lagi pasti Polisi tadi akan mencurigaimu hahahaha"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan demi orang tua ku"

"Hmm yah pokok nya kalau sampai ketahuan mereka, maka habislah riwayat orang tuamu " ujar Sai santai dengan nada sarkastik.

* * *

hehe chapter 2 update minna ^w^  
yah walaupun Taka di chapter 1 belum dapet review tapi tak apa yang penting udah ada yang baca XDDD  
huum gomen kalau gorenya kurang kerasa karena Taka pemula disini XDa

yah sekian lah sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya... akhir kata...

.

.

.

..

Review Please :D

..

.

.


End file.
